marvel_dc_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Silver Surfer
Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Silver Surfer (Norrin Radd) Origin: Marvel Comics, Fantastic Four #48 Gender: Male Age: Billions of years old, if factoring in time travel Classification: Alien endowed with the Power Cosmic Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Cosmic Energy Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Enhanced Senses (Can track a single molecule across galaxies), Precognition (Can see past, present and future at the same time), Matter Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Transmutation, Telekinesis (Moved the Moon with telekinesis), Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Gravity Manipulation, can create Black Holes, Forcefield Creation, Size Manipulation (Shrinked his body to subatomic size, where atoms appear as large as Solar Systems), Shapeshifting, Intangibility, Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Healing, Astral Projection (Fought with Mephisto in their astral forms), Portal Creation, Spatial Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Teleportation, Time Travel, Sealing/Absorption (Sealed Captain Marvel in his surfboard ), Interdimensional travel, Statistics Amplificationvia Energy Absorption (can absorb energy from stars or people to become stronger), Radiation Manipulation, Information Manipulation (Created a code to overwrite Illuminatrix and destroy all Zenn-La civilization across the Universe), Fate Manipulation (Changed his fate to escape an infinite time loop), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Power Nullification (Borgo (Frankensurfer), who's an exact clone made of Surfer's own energy, resisted Classic Doctor Strange'spower nullification), Power Absorption, Biological and Willpower Absorption (Resisted Mephisto's attempt to absorb his energy, willpower and body completely), can fight without his body, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Resurrection, Regeneration (High. Recovered from complete atomic destruction during his fight with Uni-Lord) Attack Potency: Solar System level+ (Incinerated a solar system while pulling the souls out of Uni-Lord. Causes Supernovas by flying through stars. Broke through vibranium walls. Can create black holes) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Flew through 500,000 light-years in a short timeframe. Crossed the universe. Flew galactic distances in a panel. Crossed the universe in minutes. Searched through the entire galaxy in seconds. Visited every planet across numerous galaxies in hours.) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Solar System Class+ Durability: Solar System level+ (Routinely takes planet-busting attacks easily and regularly surfs on and through stars and supernovas unharmed. Survived the complete destruction of a solar system, tanked attacks from Uni-Lord). Regeneration makes him extremely difficult to kill, as he can recover from complete atomic destruction. Stamina: Infinite Range: Universal (Wiped out the influence of the Zenn-Lavian civilisation across the Universe) Standard Equipment: His board Intelligence: High (A former scientist) Weaknesses: None Notable Feats: Enters the Astral Plane of existence to destroy the soul of a foe. Can create black holes Atomizes an enemy Can see past, present and future at the same time Can exist in the Singularity (dimension before Big Bang) Teleports out of Quasimodo's hands Transmutes an enemy into liquid, and an object into pure energy Transmutes weapons into atoms Spatial cutting and dimensional portal creation with power cosmic Can travel through time Precognition Senses weakness of Gladiator (who is vulnerable to radiation) with Power Cosmic Shrinks his body to subatomic size, where atoms appear as large as Solar Systems Phases through wall, phased out Dawn's tonsils Can seal people into his surfboard Moves the moon with telekinesis Can exist without his body and transform into air or snow Can absorb energy, radiation, and sunlight to amplify his power Can create anti-gravity force field Phases his hand into a woman's head and rescues her mind from a "psychic abyss" trapped there by the Other, Telepathically calms the population of a planet during world-threatening event Can send his thoughts to others galaxies away through hyperspace. Creates an illusion in Galactus' mind, scares Skaar with illusion Erases memory of a guard Frees himself of the Goddess's control over him and resists a psychic blast from Moondragon, an already very powerful telepath, whose powers were amplified greatly by the mind gem. Has resisted Power Absorption of Rogue Resurrected himself after letting Doombots absorb his powers completely, which resulted in his death in outer space Surfer can resurrect himself as long as power cosmic exists Borgo (Frankensurfer), who's an exact clone made of Surfer's own energy, resisted Classic Doctor Strange's power nullification Has escaped Time Loop Has resisted existence erasure, can exist in Non-Existence/Void Has ties and wins over characters such as Thor, Beta Ray Bill, and the Hulk. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''- Time Travel:'' The Surfer can travel backwards or forwards in time an undetermined amount (at least millions of years both ways). He can take other people or objects with him if they are riding his board. When traveling back in time, he can affect the past and change the course of history (which he did so against the Overlord in Silver Surfer Volume 1) ''- Transmutation:'' Norrin can transmute matter into other states, ranging from things as simple as turning sand to gold, to restructuring complex alien weapons to emit nothing but harmless light ''- Energy Manipulation:'' The Silver Surfer can harness nearly any form of energy, from ambient heat and light, to the power of an entire star, to magic and souls, to the primordial cosmic energies of the universe itself. He can transform these energies into other types, and direct them to create many different types of effects